


My Better Half

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	My Better Half

Hands raked through his hair, groans and sighs of frustration leaving his lips every so often. He closed his eyes, tossing himself back further into his office chair as he tugged at his silvery locks, headphones tossed onto the desk. 

_ “Looks like you’re having fun in here.” _

Hongjoong opened his eyes, chair swiveling a bit to turn his body towards the figure leaning against the doorframe. He let out a soft breath before fixing his hair. 

_ “I can’t figure out this arrangement. It’s just not clicking to me, like something’s missing!” _

Seonghwa moves from his spot at the door and stood in front of Hongjoong, holding his hands out.

_ “Come on, you need a break.” _

Hongjoong looked at his hands before his eyes flicked up to look up at Seonghwa’s face.

_ “You know that I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Let’s go, baby, come on.” _

Hongjoong couldn’t help the slight smirk that fought its way onto his face as he took his hands, standing and following Seonghwa out to the living room. 

_ “You need to eat, my love. You’ve been in there for hours, so I ordered something. There are a few bottles of water on the table, drink one.”  _

Hongjoong chuckled, grabbing a bottle before sitting on the couch and allowing himself to relax into the cushions as he watched Seonghwa walk around.

_ “What would I do without you, Hwa? You’re literally my better half.” _

_ “I know. You’d be a hermit if it wasn’t for me. Do I have to feed you too?”  _

Seonghwa came back with a back of food containers, half-joking as he opened them all.

_ “Nah, you work a lot as it is.” _

_ “Me? I work a lot? Hongjoong please tell you’re not being serious right now….” _

_ “What? You do!” _

_ “You haven’t left your studio for four hours and that’s not the longest that you’ve stayed in there. Don’t ever hit me with that bullshit again.” _

Seonghwa gathered food onto his chopsticks and held them out to Hongjoong’s lips, eyebrow cocked as if daring Hongjoong to object. He complied, letting Seonghwa feed him. 

_ “Thank you, Deonghwa~” _

_ “Call me that again and you’re sleeping with Wooyoung and San.” _

Hongjoong chuckled and leaned into his space, eyes flicking between Seonghwa’s eyes and his lips. 

_ “Come on, sweetheart, could you really sleep without me beside you?” _

_ “Of course I can. I can, but I’d rather not, so please don’t make me put you out.”  _

_ “Alright, alright~ I love you, Hwa.” _

_ “I love you too, Joong. Now let’s eat so you can sleep.” _

_ “But I’m not finished!” _

_ “You are for the night.” _

_ “...Fine. But can I get a kiss?” _

_ “If you’re good~” _

_ “But I’m the captain!” _

_ “Not tonight, tiny.” _


End file.
